A Different Race
by Solari Crystal
Summary: It had never been Letty. It had been Brian. Brian died. Brian had been buried and Brian had been killed by Braga after submitting his cop badge and abandoned his undercover mission. So they had thought.
1. Chapter 1

A Different Race

Disclaimer: I Own nothing.

"No, no, no, no! Letty!" He muttered worriedly, his brow creasing becasue he was feeling the moment.

His free hand hovered over the NOS- release button. _'Was it worth it?'_ And then, ashamedly he squashed those was family, whether she or the guys back home didn't thinks so. She was worth this crazy stunt.

A stunt that would cost him a lot but would get her to safety.

"Letty? Letty, when I come up behind you I want you to take that intersection to the right. Whoever this goon is- he wants us to mess up. If we split up, we have more of a chance of having 'nother day to race."

He breathed in nervously, "Alright." A pause, "Meet me at rendezvous point, better make it." She threatened.

"See ya later, Letty."

_'Thanks for this last race, Letty.' _

He touched the button and pressed it. His body was pushed back by the unleashed speed his car was going at. His car sped up and he drove it behind Letty. As agreed, his car took up Letty's car's place and she swerved up the intersection at top speed.

For a moment their gazes met, and Letty saw something she feared. Everything seemed to be shared at that same moment, yet not understood. And time froze still...

At that very moment, what Letty saw with the help of her front mirror would forever be etched into her mind. And for days it would be the source of many a guilt.

He had always prided his observational skills he had been forced to sharpen during his time as a cop. When he saw the owner of the black car behind him, he knew what maneuver this kind of guy would use. Kill at all costs. The goon didn't care how he did it as long as both Letty and he died.

But he wasn't letting Letty die...he owned that much to the gang. To Dom. To Mia.

It was at that moment that the car behind him crashed into his Nissan sending him and the car high into the air, twisting in the air until it crashed right back into the gritty road pavement. The metal made screeching noises, creating sparks as it skidded and rolled one final time. As this happened, flames burst from the interior back of the car, a product of leaked oil from the burst engine and the sparks created by the metal over the road. The flickers of flame spread slowly and surely.

And during this time, the driver of the downed car was instinctually struggling to free himself from the confines of the car, sustaining several injuries that slowed his process.

When finally the man had pulled himself out of the wreckage, a clicking noise and thumps on the pavement made him look up. He had perhaps been acting on only instincts now, but it was learned experience that made him grimace and snarl at the object the dark figure pointed at him.

By the light of the flickering fire the driver saw what would be his final moments. However the dark-skinned man had uncertainty lurking in his eyes and the driver blinked tiredly and groggily.

BANG! BANG!

The explosion that ensued lit up the dark night.

On a different car, a woman, Letty, sat petrified, driving distractedly and speedily while observing the last moments of a man her friend had loved, even if she had left him._ 'He did that for me...he knew. He knew what would happen to 'im. Tha' bastard!' _

"BRIAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"This was taken yesterday. Have a look." A slim woman in black handed a heavy bulk of files to a heavily built man who looked at her with a questioning gaze and eyes that said, _'This had better be worth my time.' _

As he thumbed through the files, he became frustrated and made a motion to throw the files off, but after a calming gesture by the woman, he continued. His eyes widened.

The woman and the man saw in clear proof what was supposed to be a dead man. "You believe in ghosts?" She asked, seriousness lacing her tone, gazing at her with dark brown eyes that seemed to penetrate the soul yet didn't intimidate him. In her eyes there was something else..._care_.

The sound of pounding waves was all she heard as she made her way into her cabin near the cliffs. It's sunny outside so she wears a wide brimmed hat that covers a wide area. The salty air is enjoyable to her and she wishes she could always stay here, near the water and the cliffs.

She always feels _free_ here.

She gazes towards a little mound, a small rocky outcropping, and notices it is being pounded by the waves very violently, but it stands strong. Just like her family despite everything they had lost. Vince...Jessie..._Brian_.

She remembered that day. The creamy colored coffin being lowered into the rectangular opening in the ground. It had been a cloudy day that day, sad and depressing. The atmosphere had been heavy and suffocating- for her. The only sounds she heard was from the people who cared enough to come, and she had noticed with bitterness that not a single of Brian's former friends seemed to have come even if they did had responsibilities as cops.

It almost made her want to tear them apart.

She had been a mess that day, and sometimes, at night she grieved the man she had loved so much yet knew so little. He had given everything he had for her and her family, even going from the 'good side' to the 'bad side' for her and her family. She had also noticed sadly that Brian had been the only O'Conner in that vicinity that day.

Days later, Dom had been called. The man who had killed Brian was Braga, a drug dealer. Dom didn't need further encouragement to seek the man and kill him for taking away Mia's happiness and a part of the family. Mia had been told later, after the mess had been sorted, that an old buddy of Brian's had joined Dom.

She remembered with perfect clarity, storming up to the dark-skinned man, slapping him and and crying. Wondering why he hadn't been at Brian's funeral.

The man only muttered a few apologies and disappeared. And that had been all she had heard of the man until the job back at Rio de Janeiro. Roman, that was the man's name. Roman Pierce.

Brian...

Dom had never really stopped grieving for the man, even Letty couldn't help that much about the issue. Dom had gone as far was having a Nissan Skyline in his garage, constantly upgrading it,_ 'Makin' it the way he liked it,_' he always said with a grin.

Letty had been filled with guilt since that happened, saying it was her fault because she had allowed Brian to take a risk she had been willing to take herself, just so that Dom could come back. '_That Brian...he didn't jus' drop it, he kept sayin how he wouldn't let me do it by myself.' _

They all knew they owned Brian something, the matter had become very personal.

But Mia...she had never been the same afterwards. Despite knowing the man for a very short time, she had known a lot about him yet not all. She truly _loved_ him. It had been a shot to the heart when the news had traveled.

Now she was over here, in an exotic island with hopes of relaxing using her new riches. 'Brian would have liked this place.' He really would have, it was a sunny and bright place to be and with palm trees and shady trees; it was the perfect vacation.

'Yeah, he would have liked it. He would have loved it.'

* * *

Dominic Toretto really wasn't in the mood to deal with Hobbs again. He was shifting and mending the motor of the Skyline he had in his new garage. It had a lack of...spunk in it and didn't flow as natural as it could and should.

He supposed he could have Tej look over it...but the man might go a bit overboard with the upgrades though. It didn't matter whatsoever, Dom had been personalizing his own rides for years already, a few more hours or days and he could do it. Fix the motor, that is.

"If this is what several million dollars can offer, it wasn't really hard to find you."

Dom, not really surprised at hearing the cop only smirked smugly, "Wasn't trying to hide."

"How is life as a retired international criminal?"

"I like to be here. There is peace and quiet." Dom said, laying one tool down for another.

"Good weather." Hobbs agreed.

"What are you doing here, officer?" It was a reminder; something to say that although they worked together, Hobbs was still not to be trusted.

"On Tuesday robbed a team of trained riders a Russian military convoy."

Dom smirked, "I don't do cold weather."

"Oh-I know it wasn't you." Hobbs assured as only a cop can, "But you're gonna help me catch the team that did."

Dom shook his head, "No, we left that life already." He continued meddling with the motor.

Hobbs focused on the engine, "Is that for the Skyline? O'Conner's Skyline?"

Dom said nothing and Hobbs didn't expect him to so he continued, "I guarantee you, in a few seconds you'll be asking me to join-no you'll be begging me to join." Hobbs looked confident when he said that; Dom wondered what kind of blackmail Hobbs would use now.

Letty had come out of the grand house where they both lived, clad in a white loose shirt with short shorts. She had been merely silently observing until Hobbs mentioned that, to which she responded with clear disbelief.

"What makes you say that?" Dom asked calmly, never losing that calm facade of his.

A single file was produced, the one that had been shoved under Hobbs' arm. Looking curiously at the cop as he received that file, Dom opened that ridiculously yellow folder and slid the contents out.

The single paper was turned around and he hesitated to turn it around but he did. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the image on top.

"He's dead." He monotonously said, "He can't be alive."

Because that picture had the man Mia loved, the man that had become part of the family a long time ago, especially when said man had sacrificed everything he had for them. A life of a cop for the life of a criminal.

The picture was taken at night, that much was clear, the lights of the backdrop illuminating a face set in a heavy scowl, looking over the side of a car at a distance. The former cop hadn't changed much, except his hair was even shorter than he had last seen the man. It was also obvious that the blonde-headed man had changed his choice in attire a lot. What could be seen of his clothing was just a black leather jacket but Dom didn't need anything else to know that the man was dressed in all black.

"Taken a week ago. Brian O'Conner in the flesh." Hobbs mentioned prompting Letty to stride towards Dom and practically snatch the files away from his hands.

"Man..." Was all she uttered, her shock being enough to tell them on what her feeling were.

Dom didn't wait any longer, he reached into his pocket and dialed, ignoring Hobbs as the man sent him a knowing look. This was time to group up and confer with the gang.

* * *

"The next job will be in London?"

"Yes."

"Wow! You're mad, Kumiko. Usually you say more words."

"I'm not."

"Don't tell me! You lost to Bri-Bri."

Kumiko blushed and frowned at the same time. The pencil in her hand shook as she scribbled madly on her paper. Her companion was grinning, shoving various spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth.

"Shut up Jake!" She grumbled.

Another chuckle from said Jake and then the man turned serious. "No but seriously, why London?"

Kumiko frowned, stopping her scribbling to tap the pencil on her chin. "Bri-Bri got a call from Owen."

"Then it's going to be one hell of a ride."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Well if it isn't the famous delinquent team!"

"Shut up, Kumiko."

"Aww, common Vegh! You're too serious all the time. Come shopping with me one day."

Vegh sighed, her blonde bangs covering her forehead. "Someday Kumiko. You've got Pam and Lily to go shopping with, why do you bother me all the time?"

"Cuz I go with them all the time." Kumiko pouted playfully, "That's what you always say, sister! Methinks that maybe you're scared to go out there and shake some hips for them boys."

"Oh I'm not, but we can't all be freeloader miscreants like you and your team! Owen actually has us here for a reason you know, and it's not to waste our money in those big trucks you all drive around."

"Hey, don't make fun of them, they are our bases. At least we don't have to keep moving around the furniture when your hideouts is about to be found. We never get found." Kumiko argued.

"Fine then, I agree with that point. But those things are humongous." Vegh returned.

Kumiko put both of her hands on her hips, leaning forward to smile at Vegh, "Well of course they are, they gotta hold our cars, and our comforts in there."

"Hello ladies!" A voice interrupted what could have been several hours of arguing.

"Oh hey, Klaus. How's my favorite bodybuilder?"

"Good, and you Kumiko? How's Brian and the rest of your gang?"

"Awesome, it's so cool being the top team after you guys in Owen's branch. You get to bully the minor teams to do what you want- that is: only of they really got their eyes on you."

Owen's branch meant the line of work they led, and the group they were divided in. Currently Owen's team was the top- they were his team after all, they had to be the highest! Brian's team held second, competing for the rank of first place. Owen had Vegh, Kalus, Jah, Adolfson, Denlinger, Oakes, and Ivory in his team.

Their team had her, co-leader and the designer of their car's designs. Jake as their mechanic and the one who hacked and gathered intel. Zane was their resident thief and gun-slinger. Marcus, Pam, and Samuel were the ones who drove their trucks. David, Lily and James were also part of their team and were either always looking for jobs or updating the team's cars. Then last but not least was their leader, Brian. Both he and herself shared their love of Skylines.

They all, however, shared one single skill and that was their kick-ass driving skills. It was what had taken them to the top after all.

"Where is Brian, by the way?" Another voice called.

It was Jah- another of Owen's team. A cold martial arts expert on the field but a gentle man outside of the missions. He held a soft spot for Kumiko and Lily.

"That jerk went racing. Took Owen with him."

Everyone smiled knowingly, "He beat you again, didn't he, Kumiko?" Vegh teased. Kumiko ignored her, opting to glare at her.

"What are we doing here in London anyways?"

Owen's team shared a glance, "Owen is stealing components to create a Nightshade device which can disable power in an entire region; he intends to sell it to the highest bidder."

"Oh." Kumiko said. Then she smiled, "This gonna be fun."

Everyone smiled.

* * *

"Thank you, God! Finally, some equipment I can use." Tej exclaimed, raising his arms towards the ceiling. "Much better than the crap in Rio."

"Much better." Giselle agreed, walking forwards beside Han who had a bag of chips in his hand and was munching steadily.

"Is there anyone who has heard from Leo or Santos?" Roman called, looking around with enthusiasm rivaling a child.

"They were last seen in the casinos of Monte Carlo." Han responded, putting an arm around Giselle's waist.

"I thought it was our last job." Giselle said, not really expecting anyone to hear her.

"Who pays for all the equipment?" Roman asked, gazing at all the new stuff they had been given.

Tej shrugged "Taxpayers?"

"So now we are working all the Hulk? Is that what we are doing?" Roman said after a few words with Tej. Nobody answered him. "Why do I smell baby oil?"

"If you continue to run that mouth of yours, you're gonna be smelling an ass-kicking." Hobbs answered as he entered the room that had been officially declared as their base of operations.

He had a woman by his side, she had red hair and was actually short. But then again- everyone was if you stood next to Hobbs. She looked amused, as if she had been watching the team for quite a while.

Moments later, after everyone had settled in the stark white room, and Dom, Mia and Letty had arrived, the briefing started.

"You got the best team in the world standing in front of you, Hobbs." Dom started, crossing his arms over his chest, "Give em' a reason to stay."

"Target: Owen Shaw, a convicted discharged spec-ops mercenary major of the Special Air Service. He led Britain's mobile device in Cabo and Bosnia."

Hobbs waited a while so the team could digest this information before continuing. "They have operated for years here in Europe, these recent jobs have graduated them to a whole new level."

Tej spoke next, "Then what's he after?"

"Shaw is stealing components to create a Nightshade device which can disable power in an entire region; he intends to sell it to the highest bidder."

"Ah-" Roman interrupted, "Anyone got a few coins."

Tej, Han, and Giselle rolled their eyes, Tej reaching not his pocket, "You're a millionaire and you're still asking for money."

"It's how you stay a millionaire." Roman grabbed the coins Tej was offering and headed towards the vending machine.

After a second, Hobbs spoke again. "This thing is worth millions. Imagine...you disable a solider for seconds...he dies. You disable a nation for 24 hours...the results are catastrophic."

"I think it's worth billions." Tej contributed.

Roman once again interrupted, "Hey man, which one of these is a dollar?"

Before anyone could answer, Hobbs took out his hand gun, aimed at the vending machine, and fired. The glass shattered and Roman covered his face until he was sure Hobbs wasn't going to fire again.

Amusement was shown in every face. "It's on the house." Hobbs announced.

Turning to the rest of the team, he announced, "Shaw is aiming to complete this device and I want to stop him before he gets em' all. So what do you think?"

"You show us the way to Brian, and we get full pardons all the way."

"I can't promise you that."

"Yes- you can, Hobbs. It's that or nothing,"

"And you get me Shaw."

Dom nodded, he knew everyone else in the team agreed too. Everyone here was family.

"So what's our plan?" Han asked, looking anxious to get going.

* * *

"Bri-Bri? What the hells are you doing? Where are you?" Kumiko screamed into her phone. Both Brian and Owen were late. And that was unacceptable.

"Oh hey, how's it going Kumiko?" Brian asked, his voice seemingly calm and collected.

"Brian, if you don't answer me this minute, I swear I will tear you apart when you come back." Kumiko raged, ignoring the chuckles coming from Owen and Brian's remaining team members.

"How can you? What if I don't come back?How will you tear me apart then?"

"I'll find you." She threatened. "Hehe, don't worry about that, I will find you."

"Hmm. Well never mind. We're just about to arrive. We go a surprise for y'all."

"What? What is it, Bri-Bri?"

She didn't get an answer because he hung up on her. "Oooh, that jerk!"

Before she could start a full-blown rant, the door to the base opened.

Everyone turned towards the two men that came. However their eyes met something else entirely.

"Oh my GOD!"


End file.
